1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical line monitors and more particularly pertains to a new electrical wiring monitoring system for sensing overheating of electrical lines which could result in electrical fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical line monitors is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical line monitors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,568; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,895; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,196; U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,882; U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,658; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,701.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical wiring monitoring system. The prior art includes circuit breakers like that of fuse boxes, but does not include alarms to signal overheating of the electrical lines.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new electrical wiring monitoring system which has many of the advantages of the electrical line monitors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new electrical wiring monitoring system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electrical line monitors, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a housing member having front and side walls and being adapted to be mounted to a wall structure near a fuse box; and also includes a cover member being hingedly attached to the housing member and being closeable over the front wall of the housing member; and further includes a monitor assembly including a microprocessor being disposed in the housing member, and also including a power source being connected to the microprocessor, and further including an alarm-sounding assembly being connected to the microprocessor, and also including an electrical line control/display assembly being connected to the microprocessor; and also includes wire overheating detection members being connected to the microprocessor and being attached about electrical wires of electrical lines. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the electrical wiring monitoring system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new electrical wiring monitoring system which has many of the advantages of the electrical line monitors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new electrical wiring monitoring system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art electrical line monitors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrical wiring monitoring system for sensing overheating of electrical lines which could result in electrical fires.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrical wiring monitoring system that is easy and convenient to set up and install.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new electrical wiring monitoring system that would prevent the occurrence of fires to building structures caused by the overheating of electrical lines.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.